


Forever

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF
Genre: Charlie Gillespie and Owen Joyner, Feelings, Gay Love, JATP, Julie and The Phantoms TV RPF, M/M, role play, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: Charlie needed Owen so badly after spending a week with Jeremy which was fun. But Charlie was being really impatient. “Owen please I need you so bad please make me cum.” Charlie was sitting on Owen’s lap in his apartment on the couch.
Relationships: Charlie Gillespie & Owen Patrick Joyner
Kudos: 3





	Forever

Charlie needed Owen so badly after spending a week with Jeremy which was fun. Charlie was being really impatient Owen was going to make him wait for it. “Owen please I need you so bad please make me cum.” 

Charlie was sitting on Owen’s lap in his apartment on the couch. He was staying an extra week so Owen and he could be alone. “Are you sure Charlie? We haven’t really had a chance to talk about us.” He was right they hadn’t everything had been so darn busy.

Charlie didn’t really want a deep meaningful conversation he did love Owen. “I like you Owen I want to be with you we can talk later, please make me cum.” Owen found it so hot that Charlie was begging him. Owen rubbed his hand over Charlie’s pants feeling his hard dick waiting for more.

Charlie groaned out at Owen’s touch he wanted so much more. “FUCK! babe please I’ll do anything just touch me again or fuck me something.” Owen grinned at Charlie it was turning him on so much making Charlie squirm was his fav past time. 

Owen swatted Charlie’s hand away he tried to stroke himself through his pants. “Behave or I won’t give you more be a good boy for me.” Charlie's eyes widen at Owen's comment it turned him on more the being a good boy line.

He nodded his head feeling eager for Owen to touch him to do something. “God I’m sorry yes I’ll be a good boy for you just want your touch so much.” 

Owen smile feeling content that Charlie wanted this as much he did. “I’m gonna lay us down on the couch better access ok? I’m gonna pull your pants down as well.” He nodded yes as Owen began pulling down his pants laying him down.

Finally thought Charlie sometimes Owen moved at a snail-paced. “Babe please hurry I'll follow your rules I love you so much, Owen I want to be with you I love you so much.” 

He kissed Charlie’s lips quickly sucking his bottom one slightly before letting go. “I’ll give you what want Charlie just relax and let me take the lead.” Charlie did as Owen said the two of them fell together giving each other everything they needed.

"I love you too Charlie Gillespie forever babe."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi 
> 
> I thought I try something new don't come for me lol I really like Owen & Charlie. Leave a comment if you like the story and think I should do more bye for now.


End file.
